Attention
by yerachael
Summary: What Korra really wants.


I do not own The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra or any of the characters.

**Attention**

Korra sighed as she walked into Tenzin's home for her Airbending session. She had not been enjoying these sessions recently for one main reason; Mako. Whenever she was here, learning how to Airbend, Mako was training with Bolin for the Pro-bending matches. This would not have been a problem if it didn't always result in the inflation of Mako's ego. Every night Korra would return to the apartment she was staying in with Mako and Bolin, and inevitably she would be told about how well Mako went that day and how he was a master Firebender. That would make Korra mad. It wasn't like she didn't want to be training with them, showing off in front of Mako and improving her fighting skills so they could win the Pro-bending matches as well as their fights against the Equalists. But the truth be told, Korra's main incentive to train with the brothers was to show off in front of Mako; to rub that smug look off his face and possibly gain his attention. Recently that's all Korra had wanted, to feel Mako's eyes on the back of her head and it seemed only fair considering how much time she spent staring at the back of his; staring, wishing, grinning, hoping that he'd notice, but nothing had come of it yet.

"Korra," Tenzin said sternly, interrupting Korra's thoughts. "Yes Master Tenzin," she replied impassively, straightening her stance and directing her gaze directly at Tenzin's large grey eyes. "Pay attention Korra, you need to learn this" he said gruffly. The lesson continued without either of them speaking, but Korra's thoughts were still held on hold until he got home that night. When she entered the apartment, Korra was met with the intoxicating smell of Bolin's cooking. Ever since the three had become a team they'd each taken on certain roles; Bolin was the cook and the mediator, Mako was the agitator of Korra, and Korra was the agitator of Mako and the self-appointed leader due to her being the Avatar. The next thing Korra was met with as she entered their home was Mako's smug expression, "have fun practising?" he asked. "Yes, I am really getting the hang of Airbending, soon to be a master," Korra replied, although this was a lie as she was nowhere near mastering Airbending. "You know it's amazing how smoothly training goes when you're not there," Mako said smiling, waiting for Korra to reply so they could fight. However, to his surprise Korra didn't reply in her normal fiery manner. "If you say so Mako," she said flatly as she turned away to talk to Bolin and smiling when she felt Mako's eyes on the back of her head. _Perfect_ she thought to herself, _now I know how to get his attention_. And she was right, by not retaliating and falling into Mako's trap, Korra had gained Mako's attention for he thought maybe she was sick and seeing as he really cared about the feisty Avatar, Mako didn't like the thought of Korra being sick.

"You okay Korra?" Mako asked just before Korra reached the kitchen where Bolin was still stirring the pot which contained their dinner. Korra turned around to look at Mako with a perplexed expression due to the unnaturally smooth tone that he addressed her with, "I'm fine thank you Mako," she said smiling. Mako didn't tear his gaze away from Korra's blue eyes, "I thought you might've been sick when you didn't want to fight," he said with a laugh as he got out of the chair he'd been sitting in waiting for her. "No, I'm fine," she replied, feeling unnerved with the slowness with which he was walking towards her now, still keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Are you sure?" he questioned as he came to a stop only inches away from her. "Definitely," Korra lied, now that Mako was so close she was starting to feel a bit weak in the knees and light headed as Mako's scent of burnt wood and jasmine filled her nose. "Then why are you shaking?" Mako asked with that smug look creeping back across his defined features as put his palm to her forehead as if to check her temperature. Korra couldn't respond, the feel of his skin on hers had rendered her momentarily speechless, luckily for her Mako didn't notice. As Mako removed his hand and stared into Korra's eyes again, she couldn't help but think about how Mako's attention was not only on her at the moment, but it was solely on her, nothing else. "You don't feel warm," Mako said with a smirk, "so why are you shaking Korra?" The way he said her name was almost a whispered purr, but it brought Korra out of her daze. "Why are you shaking Mako?" she replied, smiling as he seemed to register what she had said and looked down at his own hands to see them quivering. "Maybe I've caught whatever it is you have," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he grasped Korra's still shaking hands in his own much larger ones. Korra couldn't help smile, if he really had 'caught' what she had then she knew what was coming next, and she was right. Pulling Korra closer, Mako gently placed his lips on hers in a kiss. Korra smiled against his warm lips as she felt his red scarf tickle the underside of her chin as he bent forward in order to kiss her.

Yes, all Korra wanted was Mako's attention. And now she had it and she would never let it go.


End file.
